Sakura and Sasuke are Over?
by Marvin's-Girl
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura arn't doing so well, and when that makes her sad, someone else comes out for her. It seems like a happy ending, but will stay like that? A redo of my first. SakXGar and more.
1. Saving Us

Sakura and Sasuke Are Over!

This is M rated for later chapters just to be safe. This chapter is probably rated T, but I'll let you know when I'm certain about the M rating. Here are the characters that will appear threw out the whole story:

From **Naruto**: Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Kunkuro, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi and maybe others.

From my original story **Fantasy Violence**: Marvin Fowl, Issaq O'rye, Stella O'rye, Sylvia Chiller, Victor S. (I forgot how to spell his last name), Pzycho Fowl, Daidori Fowl, and maybe others.

**Parings** are, GaaraXSakura, MarvinXTemari, ShikamaruXIno, NejiXTenten, NarutoXHinata, IssaqXStella, SylviaXVictor, KakashiXDaidori, and maybe more.

I lost any way of watching Naruto so I am going from what I saw and that's only to the part where Tsunade becomes Hokage, so this is not really a spoiler. I made up that Naruto and everyone his age are about 16 now. Okay now go on…

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs or lyrics that I mention from Serj Tankian, cuz he wrote them. If I put the lyrics into the story, I'll make them bold and they'll pretty much stick out. **

Oh if you're wondering why Serj's lyrics are in here, that's where I got the original idea. If you already read this, I just re-did the title and the summery because I couldn't figure out how to change the summery. If you did read it, or if you are about to read it, REVIEW! No review tells me that no one read it, and I want you people to read this!

Chapter 1: Saving Us.

Sakura sat in her class. Her teacher was lecturing about history but her mind was taken over by the words that someone had spoken to her. It was just yesterday when the 5th Kazekage visited the Hidden Leaf village.

Her book bag was full and her thoughts were perturbed. She was just about to leave the village when she saw him and his two older siblings enter threw the gates. The 5th Hokage greeted the Hokage but Sakura was too far away to listen in on what they were saying. In one moment Gaara's eyes wondered away from what the others. And in that one moment, Gaara's eyes looked into Sakura's.

Sakura had looked into his eyes and had been enchanted by the pale green pearls framed with black eye liner. They only looked for a second, but it was long enough for Sakura to know that he had given her a special look. And then he was listening to what the others were saying, with those eyes looking away from her.

Sakura looked at Gaara all over and noticed how much he's changed since she saw him last. His crimson colored hair was longer as it reached down to his shoulders. His shoulders were more brawn and they were attached to long arms that crossed over his tough chest. His sleeveless robe covered any other maturing traits that Sakura knew was there. As his body was matured, his mind had matured. She could tell that he had given up on being a bloodthirsty killer and took his job seriously. But she wondered what the desert dwellers were doing there.

A voice broke Sakura's trance…

"Sakura!" The teacher's voice snapped, "I can't believe it! My best student, day dreaming in my classroom!"

"Oh…" Sakura chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

The teacher gave her a hard look then she sighed and resumed her harangue. But the teacher's words had no chance against those words Gaara had expressed.

Sakura replayed the memory in her head. It all started a two months ago. Hinata and Naruto were walking towards Sakura hand and hand.

"Hi guys," Sakura greeted as the two stopped in front of her, "Going on another date later?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "How 'bout you and Sasuke? I haven't heard from him in a long time. Hope that means that you two were busy and nothing bad is going on, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Sakura chuckled slightly, "In fact, we are going somewhere tonight."

She didn't want them to know about what happened in the last couple of weeks. Sasuke threw a fit and he left her all by herself. He hadn't been back in three weeks. Yet, she missed him and wished he would come back. She missed him so much. Missed him so much that it took her dreams, took her food and clouded her thoughts giving her only perturbing feelings left behind.

Sakura waved Naruto off and she continued on her lonely walk home. When she opened the door to her house, she saw a Uchiha sitting on the couch. She automatically recalled the argument the two shared the past few weeks. The only thing she had a problem with was how obsessive he was getting about killing his older brother. It was taking over him and it was changing him. He wasn't the same person he was when he asked her out. But he had a problem with how she told him and that's how the argument erupted and it was splitting them apart.

"Sakura," Sasuke said to her as she planted her books on the nearest table.

She was shocked that he was there. And she was filled with so much joy that she was ready to leap in his arms.

But the look on his face suggested bad news. Sakura looked seriously at him as she sat on the couch beside him. Her eyes stayed locked in his, trying to find love in them. But there wasn't anything in them. They weren't empty, but there was nothing special, no signs of her being his pride and joy.

"Sasuke," Sakura started as she looked around the room. There were bags packed at the door.

"Sasuke," She continued with a pleading voice, "Please don't leave me."

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he put a hand to her shoulder, "I really wish I could stay, but I just don't feel the same. You don't believe in what I do and you won't except what I must do. I'm sorry."

"Fine," Sakura said getting desperate, "You could do what you want, just don't leave."

Sasuke didn't want to look into her despair stained face, so he looked away from her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as he got up and gathered his stuff together.

He opened the door. Sakura tried to keep herself from bursting, but it was no use. Tears quickly dropped to the floor. She got up and ran for him.

"Sasuke, why do you have to break my heart? You're the one for me!" She caught up with him and put her arms around him, "I never loved you so much. We have to be together to live threw all the problems, good and bad."

"I can't," Sasuke said, "You won't understand me."

"But you can't leave!" Sakura said with a calmer voice, but tears kept rolling down her face,

"You can't tear us apart! You can't break us. Can't you see that it is killing me, isn't it killing you too? "

"Yes, I know," Sasuke told her as he lifted her chin so he could look directly at her, "It may be killing us, but if we stay together, we will keep arguing, and it will keep get worse. I know it hurts know, but in time, you'll see that it actually is saving us."

He pulled away from her and she stayed silent and the tears stopped flowing. He turned away and walked out away from her. Each step he took made her love him more and more.

She wanted to run for him again, but she didn't move. The door closed and it was quiet except for the clock's song of passing time. _Tick Tick Tick…._

She never thought that she would get over him, she never thought that she could love anyone else. And for two months she didn't. She didn't get out much. She would get mad at whoever asked he about her life with Sasuke because she knew it was over. It was over. And she had to stay away because everyone was finding someone and it would always remind her of Sasuke. Sasuke said that their split was supposed to save them. But it didn't feel like it saved her, instead what it did was kill her. She even lost all of her confidence as a person. She would still and always remain the smartest in her class, but that was as far as it got.

One day she decided not to stay in the house, in fact, she decided to leave and never come back. She brought her book bag with her and filled it with as much as it could carry. She had her favorite picture of Sasuke in her locket still and she put it around her neck. She planned that when school was out, she would leave the village. She didn't know where she would go, she decided that she would go where the wind chooses. Maybe she would find new love, but that thought was barley a hope. It just carried a sarcastic sign saying, "Yeah right."

She couldn't leave yet because Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, and Kunkuro were still at the gate and she never got permission to leave the village. So she just sat near by and waited for them to leave. She took a look at the picture in the locket and smiled lightly. Sasuke's smile was sometimes soothing and sometimes piercing, yet whatever it was, she loved to look at it.

After awhile all the memories went back to her, and that slowly brought tears into her eyes again. But her flashback was interrupted with a shadow that fell over her.

A bell rang. Sakura snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at the clock. She saw that all the kids in her class were gathering their belongings and ready to go to their next class. Sakura did the same. She walked down the hallway and then down the stairs and into the cafe.

She usually didn't go to lunch because she knew someone would ask her something. She saw Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Tenten sitting at a big table. She slowly walked over knowing that she hadn't talked to any of them in a long time. She was in all advanced classes and had only lunch in common.

They seemed to be happy, had any of them even missed her? When she got close enough Naruto quickly stood up.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped, "Where have you been?" he looked worried but relieved to see her.

"Hi," Sakura said shyly.

The rest showed a surprised expression as she stood there.

"Sakura do you have any idea how much we worried about you?" Ino added to the silence.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "Ever since Sasuke left, you have barley left your house. When we tried to see what was wrong you just shut us out."

"Here," Hinata said as she took Sakura's hand, "Why don't you sit with us and tell us what has been on your mind?"

"Oh, no, really guys," Sakura said surprised at how much they cared, "I'm okay now."

"Really?"

Sakura sat down and everyone's eyes were on her as they waited for her story. And Sakura explained…

She looked up and saw that the Kazekage was there, looking down at her with a shy smile.

"Hi," He said softly but his smile faded when he noticed that a tear just rolled off her face. He continued considerately but still shyly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura lied as she wiped her face, "There was just something in my eye."

"I wonder how many times people have tried that one," Gaara said as he took a seat beside her.

She looked at him a little mad that he was trying to get her to talk about her troubles. She didn't want to talk about it, when were people gonna understand that?

"Why are you here?" Sakura snapped.

"I just wanted to…" Gaara was nervous as he continued, "never mind, it's probably not a good time." He sighed as if he failed to do something.

Gaara looked at what was in Sakura's lap.

"Oh, so you are still in love with that Uchiha, huh?" Gaara frowned with obvious disappointment.

"I'm wasting my time here." He started to get up when Sakura said,

"No, he broke up with me."

Gaara looked back at her and saw how much this bothered her.

"Really?" Gaara was shocked, "I can't believe that."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Because you're just…" Gaara paused for a moment, "You're just so…" He stopped and then he took a deep breath, "You're just so beautiful and smart, and I can't get you out of my mind." He said it so fast but Sakura took in every word as it slipped off his tongue.

"What?" she said surprised.

Gaara turned himself completely towards her as he continued, "I came all the way over here to ask you something. They said that I have to get married if I am going to resume my duties as Kazekage. And this is my only chance, I just wanted to ask you…" He reached into his pocket and took something out. Sakura was just staring at him wondering why he was wasting his time with her.

Gaara opened the little box in his hand and revealed a golden ring with a big white diamond attached in the center. The ring had many small pink crystals implanted in the sides. As it sparkled in Sakura's face Gaara bowed his head.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as his face turned red and his heart raced as he awaited the answer.

Sakura just resumed her dumbfounded look. She was so surprised. No one had said all those things to her in a long time. No one had bothered to make her feel as right as Gaara made her feel.

"W-What am I supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked up at her with his sea green eyes full of yearning, "Say yes?"

"Are you sure that you want _me?_"

Gaara got closer to her and put the opened box in her hands and his hand over the box.

"Sakura," Gaara started, "I have came all the way over here, barley winked a eye and kept going with a yearning to see your face. I want you to be a part of my life so I could see you smile, hear your laugh, feel your touch, and to get a taste of you. If you just say yes, I will do anything to make sure that another hurtful tear won't fall off your face again."

Sakura was taken by his words. They made her feel so good. She was wrong, she could love again, and she could trust this boy with her heart. Not even Sasuke had a look so strong on his face when he asked her out. And as he convinced her, she started to see a new light shining on him. If she said no, she would not be able to love again, because now she had a place for him forever in her heart.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura said yes and Gaara slipped the expensive ring on her finger.

By this time all the girls at the table were red and happy for her.

"Wow," Ino said, "Who knew Gaara would have been the one who proposed before the rest of the guys."

"I feel very happy for you," Hinata said.

"Thanks guys," Sakura laughed.

"And what now?" Naruto asked, "You're gonna leave for Suna?"

"Yeah, but you are all welcome to my weeding."

That instant everyone burst into scattered chatter. But Sakura stayed quiet as she thought.

"Sasuke, you split us up…

"**Tearing us, you're tearing us,**

**You're breaking us, you're breaking us,**

**You're killing us, killing us…"**

"But if we stayed together then we would still be arguing and breaking still and Gaara would have never found me. Maybe you didn't intend this exactly, but you did save us. We have only one life and if you didn't end our relationship, we would have never had this chance."

"…**You're saving us,**

**Forever alive, forever alive, forever, forever!**

**Forever alive, forever alive, forever! Never and ever again."**

**FIN!**

That's it for now! That was my chapter on "Saving Us" by Serj Tankian. YEAH! I finally finished! It took me more than four hours and stuff. Like I said, whether it was how Serj intended it or not, that's how I interpreted it in the story. It sounds like the end, doesn't it? But it's far from over!

REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! This is my first fanfic, I hoped you liked it!




	2. Honking Antelope

Sasuke and Sakura Are!

I'm sorry it took so long, I was busy and sidetracked. I had a kind of technical difficulty. Sorry for that, but at least now things are better!

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs or lyrics that I mention from Serj Tankian. If I put the lyrics into the story, I'll make them bold and they'll pretty much stick out. And I'm adding characters that I made up.**

This is rated T, with mini fluff.

**Parings** are, GaaraXSakura, MarvinXTemari, ShikamaruXIno, NejiXTenten, NarutoXHinata, IssaqXStella, SylviaXVictor, KakashiXDaidori, and maybe more.

READ FIRST Chapter FIRST IF YOU HAVN'T ALREADY!

The last part was based on Saving Us, by Serj Tankian (My hero outside my family). This Chapter is on a song called "Honking Antelope". Originally it is mainly about an antelope that dives a truck or something like that. Well something I noticed is that there are no trucks or cars in Naruto, so I changed it around. It start's all romantic I guess. I don't mind reading it, but I'm not good at romantic writer, but I tried really hard.

Oh, and this is where my original characters debut! I changed their ages so they are about the same age, but in my original, the are more ranged.

Okay now on with the story:

Chapter 2: Honking Antelope.

Two weeks later, Sakura was ready to leave the Leaf Village…Or almost ready. She had all her stuff packed, of course, but she wasn't ready to leave her friends behind.

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto assured her, "We'll come and visit, and I'm sure you'll visit us, right?"

"Right," Sakura agreed.

All the other girls were extra smiley as they walked in.

"Guess what Sakura," Ino started, "We have a surprise for you…"

"Really?"

Tenten brought in a medium sized box.

"Go ahead, see what's inside," Hinata said with an excited yet shy voice.

Sakura put her fingers under the lid of the pink box and took off the lid. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Sakura lifted the pale pink gown from the box and nearly jumped in delight.

"It's for the wedding," Ino said.

"This makes me even more excited!" Sakura said as she carefully placed the gown back in the box. She hugged all her friends and they all went for the gate…

At the gate Tsunade was waiting to let them go. Also at the gate, were Gaara, Temari, Kunkuro and someone Sakura didn't know.

But Sakura didn't waste time asking questions, instead, she ran straight into the arms of her fiancé.

Gaara was nearly knocked off his feet, but he simply chuckled as he embraced her.

"Hi, omae," Gaara said in between his chuckle. (Note from author: it's Japanese, tell me if I used it wrong, that is, if you even know, hehe)

"I'm ready to go," Sakura had a warm smile on her face.

"So, you're Gaara's girl," no-name said. He had blond hair, black braided bangs, queer blue eyes, and an arm locked around Temari's shoulders.

Sakura looked away from Gaara and at the origin of the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked as she noticed one of his obvious features, his height, with it being almost taller than Kakashi.

"Oh, this is Marvin," Temari said, "We just got married a month ago."

Shikamaru was irritated to hear that, and Ino was mad that Shikamaru was jealous.

"Man, ever since Gaara came back to Suna, he couldn't stop talking about you," Marvin added with a tint of humor.

Gaara turned red as he thought; "You had to say that, didn't you?"

"Aw, how cute," Sakura said as she giggled.

"More like annoying, but that's okay too," Marvin chuckled.

"So, are we all ready to go?" Neji asked.

"No," Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sakura said to him, "We'll still be together for another 2 weeks or so."

"It's not that," Naruto smiled nervously, "I skipped breakfast and need some food!"

"Is that all?" Shikamaru asked with annoyance.

The all glared at Naruto as he went to a Raman stand and ordered…

Then about ten minutes later, they were finally ready to go.

"I'll see you all when you come back," Tsunade said, "Well most of you."

They all waved good bye and were off…

Finally, they made it to the sandy village known as Suna. The moon was biggest and brightest in the sky as if welcoming Gaara's return.

But the group was too beat to do anything but plop on a bed.

All the partners went in their own room as they told the others goodnight. But Shikamaru, Ino, and Kunkuro were the only ones single and they stood in the hallway.

"Well, goodnight," Kunkuro said as he went for his room.

Shikamaru was looking at Temari's door with envy. He wondered why he hadn't told her how he felt. Now someone else was at her bedside.

Ino was frustrated that he didn't notice her. But she was determined to change that.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Ino said with a seducing voice…UH OH!

Shikamaru looked back at her with a confused expression. She walked towards him, "Who needs her, anyway…"

Shikamaru was staring at the way she walked towards him. He was shocked, but it didn't matter, the prize at hand wasn't at all troublesome for him.

She put her arms around Shikamaru and moved in, "…When you could have me?"

She gave him a passionate kiss. Shikamaru still shocked decided to return it. But after the second that he returned it, she moved away. Her strategy was, have him coming back for more.

She walked away from him and into an empty guest room, "Goodnight, Shikamaru." She closed the door and left him standing there.

He was dumbfounded. How in the world was he supposed to know that she wanted him? He decided to take advantage of that. He walked to Ino's door and knocked, "You know, I could keep you company, so you don't get lonely." He waited for a reply.

After five seconds Ino opened the door and pulled him inside the room. Shikamaru entered with no resistance and closed the door. We all know what happens next, don't we? No need to invade their privacy right?

The next day, Sakura woke up to the glaring sun. She smiled knowing that Gaara was besides her, holding her in his embrace.

She then remembered… THE WEDDING WAS TODAY! She was excited as she giggled instead of screaming so she didn't wake Gaara up. She fiddled in the covers not being able to completely hold in her joy. But then Gaara smiled, "Good morning."

He opened his eyes and looked into her darker green eyes.

"Man, you two were loud!" a loud voice interrupted their trance from outside the room.

"Marvin…" Gaara groaned, "I liked it better when he was quiet."

"He was quiet once?" Sakura said in disbelief as she remembered him and Naruto talking constantly on their trek to Suna.

"Well yeah," Gaara got up and helped Sakura to her feet.

"Like you two weren't," Ino answered to Marvin's remark.

"Well, yeah, or course we were," Marvin chuckled, "Is it my fault that I got major talent?"

"I think I heard a bit of everyone," Naruto laughed, "It was cracking me and Hinata the whole night,"

"Did you know that Marvin had a twin?" Gaara continued his biography of Marvin from the room's bathroom.

"Oh no, there's two of them?" Sakura laughed, "Oh brother."

"Had", Gaara added as he came out of the bathroom with his whole attire neatly put together. 

"Had?" Sakura looked confused.

"Yeah, recently he (Marvin's twin) put a knife threw his own neck."

Sakura's face softened.

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have told you that," Gaara said in response to her expression.

"It's okay," Sakura said, "Why did he do that?"

"Marvin never said, but don't ask him. Temari was able to get him high into spirits again and out of depression, but he still gets soft if you bring it up."

(Note from author: Now I'm hungry. I'm getting a bite to eat…I got a bite to eat, and everything, now I'm back)

Sakura wondered why anyone would do that.

"He is funny and all spirits now but he's got some weird mood swings," Gaara continued, "He could be happy one moment and be completely sad the next, it all depends on what you say to him."

"But he should be okay now," Sakura said with a carefree smile, "I mean you did say that Temari helped him feel better."

"No, Temari helps him forget, he is not even close to feeling better. He was depressed even before his brother died, I don't know why. Maybe it is just stress from being prince of the Martian Village…"

(Note: In the original, Marvin is a prince of Mars, so we'll pretend that there is a Martian Village so it fits this story.)

"…But don't ever ask, he could get dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Sakura gave him a disbelieving look.

"Yeah, his best friend and his dad said that he has this power that is dangerous and if you are not careful about what you say…well they didn't say what could happen. Just be careful."

"Does Temari know about the danger?" Sakura asked not being able to believe that Marvin could be dangerous.

"No, and don't tell her. She naturally knows that you shouldn't ask him about those old days. He'll know if she gets scared of him, and that wont be good."

(Note: That was a little background check on Marvin so now moving on. I'm skipping most of the wedding because like I said I'm not good at writing that kind of stuff, nor do I like to. We've seen, read and written wedding scenes, one too many for me. But if you really want to know exactly what happens, then say so in a reply, I might put it in if enough people ask.) Continuing:

"Gaara-Sama," the priest said, "You may kiss your new bride."

"If she let's me," Gaara said sarcastically, "May I?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sakura smiled.

Gaara moved in and intended to kiss her briefly because he was too shy to kiss in front of the hundred people. But Sakura didn't play along with that, so she put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She opened the door to his mouth, which in turn, let Gaara's romantic side out. And in the end the crowd was left to witness a pretty passionate, juicy kiss between new lovers.

Everyone was very happy for the newlyweds and they released an "AW" in unison. Some of the more sensitive and cherry people had tears in their eyes. But none of them could have felt as happy and complete as Sakura and Gaara. Not at this moment, this was there's.

To change the otherwise formal occasion, Marvin stood up and cheered,

"WOOT, go Gaara!"

Naruto joined in the cheering with a "WOOT!" for Sakura. And those two sparked the rest of the crowd into a loud rush of cheering and a handful of applause.

Gaara was red in the face with embarrassment but was overjoyed still. And Sakura was just jumping up and down.

------------------------------------LATER ON----------------------------------------------

"Now the only one left to be married is you, Kunkuro," Marvin said as he stuffed a meatball into his mouth. Yes it was dinnertime and Marvin was feasting on his favorite food, spaghetti.

"Too sorry that I married before you," Gaara added which gave Marvin a reason to chuckle.

"I don't want to get married," Kunkuro said slyly, "Temari is a reason not to."

"Hey!" Temari said as Marvin laughed. She glared at her husband.

"Sorry, it was funny," Marvin said, "You know, I am not laughing at you, baby, just with you."

(Just a dumb comment from the author: every time I use the word "baby" I remind myself of a Serj song, "Baby". He has such a cute voice and it drives me NUTS! Yet everyone flames this song for having "meaningless lyrics" Okay, Back to story…)

"Well I'm not laughing," Temari said, "You're supposed to defend me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Marvin answered to her disappointment, "even though it was no offence, (he could have just meant that he didn't want to try to find someone as remarkable as you are), I should defend you."

Marvin stood up and glared at Kunkuro as if he was gonna sock him, "SHUT UP KUNKURO!" He sounded very pissed but alas Marvin was a good actor and he was really just trying to make Temari happy.

Marvin sat down next to her and grinned, "Are you happy now, Teme?"

"TEME?" Temari stared at him with a mix of anger and MORE anger.

"What," Marvin said rather intimidated, "It's short for 'Temari'!"

"No," Temari glared at him, "It's Japanese, and it means BASTARD!"

"Oh, snap," Marvin said with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry, Temari, I had no clue." He groaned to himself as he saw Shikamaru laughing.

_The bastard told me that TEME was short for Temari. Why did I listen to that jealous idiot?_ Marvin thought.

Temari hugged him and immediately forgave him, "I don't like, 'Teme' but I like 'baby'."

"Really," Marvin said, as he thought of how it didn't really sound that amazing.

"Yeah, Issaq showed me this song, and I like the nickname."

Marvin shrugged as he returned the embrace, "Whatever you like, Baby."

Gaara watched as all the girls were talking with Sakura and complimented her looks. She was the girl everyone's "ooh"s and "ah"s was directed to for today.

Her long, pale pink gown was the center of attraction. It curved around her hourglass figure at the top and loosened on it's way to her expensive matching heels. Her face was touched with a little bit of make-up to bring more color to her face. With more red on her lips and more pink on her cheeks, her emerald eyes stuck out from around the black eyeliner.

Gaara could have looked at her forever and it would never loose its touch. It would never get old; it would always blow him away. He wouldn't care if she looked like she just finished a shift in the sewers, he would have been happy to see that it was her ring that matched his. But the pleasurable bedazzling look she wore was one more reason to say, "I do."

Gaara didn't want to interrupt her girly conversation with all the girls, so he decided to take a walk.

He walked around the party's grounds where many villagers congratulated him. Some apologized for not being able to attend yet Gaara told them that it was okay. Then after a couple minutes, he saw that the sun was setting. He thought it would be nice to show his Sakura the sunset from the roof of his house. It was truly a site to see. So he turned towards Sakura's direction and saw her in his view. He was happy when he seen her smile at him. But as he walked towards her someone stepped in his way.

He had a hood over his head, and the shadows hid his face. Most of the cloak blocked his body entirely, even his hands.

"What do you want?" Gaara impatiently said cuz he blocked his way and his view of the maiden in pink.

"I thought you should be the first to warn," the guy said in a voice that was a little strained. Gaara could tell that the guy must have been disguising his voice.

"The end of the world is on its way," the guy continued and Gaara made a face.

"Right," Gaara said not taking him seriously, "I'll just leave you here and your little scam will go unheard from again…seriously, what are you trying to sell?"

"I'm not selling anything," The guy said with a grin hidden under the shadows of the hood.

"Really, then what in the world do you want? And I mean, what you REALLY want."

"When you see an antelope driving a noodle cart and running someone over…"

**When you see that Honking Antelope…**

(Note: hehe, I swapped the truck (trucks honk get it?) for a noodle cart! You know there aren't any cars in Naruto and putting technology in a Naruto fanfic just doesn't make since to me.)

"Oh so you really want to play games with my patience," Gaara angrily looked at the hooded man.

"No, but I fear that you are wasting mine. Your ignorance to this warning will be the downfall of everyone who breathes. And I don't care if you raise your fists to me…"

Gaara had his hands up ready to hit him for using that threatening gesture in his voice.

"I guarantee that it won't even reach my being," the guy chuckled mockingly, "But even though your amateur ways are grinding on my nerves, little boy, I will finish what I was meant to tell you. That way you can't tell that I didn't warn you."

Gaara lowered his fists and tried to walk around him. But the guy stepped in his way again. Gaara gave him a very pissed off infernal glare, "Save it you crazy old fool. If anything like that ever happens I'll know who was responsible."

The guy snorted, "You don't possibly believe it's me, do you? I'm trying to warn you. If I wanted to do anything wrong, I'd do it, I don't need to ask you for permission."

"Just leave me the hell alone," Gaara said as he continued to walk. But the guy got in his way again and he continued his "fortune telling"

"There will be a turning point for the desert, and death will come about the only flower that bloomed, leaving nothing but a seed behind."

Gaara gave him an even more annoyed glare seeing that he was only talking about the environment, which didn't make his attention list. Or was the mysterious man really talking about the environment? None the less, the man continued,

"An enemy lies under the light of trust…"

**Secret dance of snakes, the tales of it all…**

(note from me again: I am not really sure what that line means, but I found a way to use it none the less)

"This is all very nice," Gaara interrupted with a sigh, "But I must be going."

Gaara walked around the guy who decided not to go in his way again. He looked back at him and sighed, "I pity your ignorant ways, little boy."

Gaara continued walking.

"I don't see why you can't believe me," The guy said with disappointment, "You think we will be around forever?" The guy snorted as he continued, "Please, the world will go on and on even after we go, in fact, it will go on even better than the way we left it. We might as well say that we did it ourselves, with all the war and conflict around the world."

**We are the cause of a world that's gone wrong,**

**Nature will survive us human dogs after all…**

"Do you even care about how many people die in a war, little boy? All you can think about is that cute little girl you married. But because you refuse to listen to me, in only a few years, she will be DEAD!"

Gaara immediately turned his whole body towards the guy and took him by the neck of the hood. With a furious tone and burning anger in his eyes Gaara continued,

"You could annoy me with this garbage all you want, but don't you ever threaten my Sakura again, or you will regret it."

"No, little boy," The guy said not at all threatened by the Kazekage's gesture, "You will regret not listening to me."

"Don't call me that,"

"Ha, what you think with just a title you are the oldest of the pack. Or maybe you think you can beat everyone in the world don't you? Hmf, you make me laugh."

"Err…" Gaara was ready to beat the tar out of him. But luckily there was someone to tame his wild side.

"Gaara, just leave him alone," Sakura pleaded as she walked up to him.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he, Marvin and Kunkuro arrived.

Gaara didn't answer; he just resumed his angry glare and planning in his head.

"Hey, whatever that chum did," Marvin said, "We'll take care of it."

The two Marvin and Kunkuro looked ready to start a rumble. But then Gaara laughed,

"Let's not even waste our time…" He shoved the guy away.

The guy just continued to grin as he lifted his cloak, "Fool…" then he disappeared.

"Hey, Gaara," Temari said as she walked over, "Don't tell me you're starting fights on your wedding day!"

"Sorry guys, especially sorry, Sakura," Gaara apologized putting his arms around his wife, "He threatened you, and I couldn't let him think for a moment that he could hurt you."

"But what happened?" Sakura asked him, as she looked at him concerned.

"Nothing," Gaara took a breath, "Nothing we need to worry about."

"Now," Marvin smiled, "Let's go back and enjoy the little party. Huh, what do ya guys say?"

"Sure let's go," the rest agreed.

"No," Gaara said as the rest looked at him surprised, even Sakura, "I have something I want to share with Sakura." He remembered the sunset.

"Oh, really?" Marvin said with a perverted grin, "So, you're finally gonna go all the way, huh, well have fun you two."

"No," Gaara glared, "That's not what I meant, I'm showing her something else…" Gaara paused for a moment and then he reworded his answer, "Actually, I won't do that _yet _but there will be some action tonight."

"Really?" Sakura said, "I was wondering when, you shy boy."

Gaara took Sakura under his arm and the two walked to the entrance of his house…

-------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------

Okay, that is all for now! That is the end of this chunky part. PHEW, it took forever! Sorry again it took so long; I was busy.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE, IF YOU DO I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

(But not in THAT way, I just mean that I'll appreciate it.) Oh and this is random, but…

WOOT SERJ!

The next Part is about the Serj song, "Lie Lie Lie". It is during Gaara and Sakura's honeymoon, and the rest of my characters will hopefully debut. I got a new imaginary friend, and he will be joining me next chapter. Oh and again, Review please. Sorry if it's getting annoying. Hehe, (I don't really talk to him outloud, but he appears when he wants to)


End file.
